


Slice of Pie

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Fluff one shot of teenage Nicole and her friends trying to impress the new waitress at Shorty's Diner





	Slice of Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaybear1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/gifts).



> This was a prompt from JayBear1701 of a group of dudes trying to get Waverly's number and only Nicole succeeding.

"There is no way..." Thin and mousy haired, one teen nudge his friend, setting off a chain of nudges in the packed booth. "You ask her." He had the beginnings of a mustache that only teenagers thought were fashionable and he spoke with a slight southern drawl.

His closest friend, the captain of the football team scoffed. "She's hot… but have you seen her sister?" He shook his head, scrubbing his hand through his short cropped black hair.

"Sounds like a whole lot of excuses, if you ask me." Mousy hair nudged him again, sending him even harder down the line of bodies.

"Hey!" Nicole shoved back just forcefully enough to appear upset when she hadn't minded at all. Just aggressive enough to not appear weak, to keep her sacred bubble of safety and respect.

"Cut it out." Doc and Dolls, or Double Ds as she'd always referred to them, despite their nagging and rough housing, were never apart and had a tendency to let their obnoxious behavior interrupt a fun evening at Shorty's, the local pie shop that served mediocre food with out-of-date music piping from a rusted old jukebox against one wall.

Doc scoffed, any attempt at malice ruined by the fact that they'd been friends for a better part of a decade, since he moved up to Purgatory from Texas. "Make me." Having moved up to Canada from the US of A herself, neither she nor Doc had picked up the strange accent everyone else had.

"Shut up." A hiss came from the other side of the table, forms growing taller and a little more buffed. "She's coming." Nicole watched in disgust as he licked the palm of his hand, smoothing back his dark brown hair that was just long enough to curl against the edge of his ears. Pete could be pretty disgusting… hell all boys could.

It was so stupid, Nicole thought as everyone seemed to be preening. She'd been washing her hands in the bathroom when apparently the waitress had come by before, so she didn't quite understand what everyone was going on about. A group of 6 high school boys bracketing the one female player on the team, Nicole was used to their constant need for attention from every hot girl.

"You guys finally ready to order?"

Nicole barely heard the waitress who suddenly appeared. Waverly Earp. A junior unlike Nicole and the rest of them, she'd seen the girl around campus… as often as possible if she could admit it to herself. If there was anyone who was Nicole's kryptonite, it was all 5' 4" of Waverly Earp. It was like the adorable brunette in jeans cutoffs had an unspeakable pull on her, making her weak in the knees and heart.

They'd been going to Shorty's since junior year and she'd never seen the youngest Earp daughter working there. She couldn't help but wonder if it had to do with her sister, The personification of middle child syndrome, Waverly's sister Wynonna was no doubt a financial burden on their guardian, having been in and out of trouble with the law since their dad died a few years back.

As troubling as it was, it did nothing to curb the smile that danced across Waverly's face.

Nicole needed to find her cool, so she let every one order first. What was she going to order? The food really was bad, but she needed a reason to talk, to plead her case for… what exactly?

Hell if she knew.

Nicole didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse as she got to listen to each and every one of her teammates try to hit on Waverly. She winced with every attempt, watching with both disgust at the way the boys seemed to ooze their axe-scented charm all over the waitress, and pride as Waverly easily parried each advance, never unkind even as she pat Doc on the shoulder and declined his offer to come over for a game of poker. Nicole nearly laughed once or twice but kept silent and gathered her own confidence. They were her friends, but they sucked at flirting.

Finally, eyes the color of rich earth in the Spring landed on her and she swore she saw a smile grow brighter as Waverly saw her sitting here. "What about you, Nicole?"

Nicole felt her heart stop.

Waverly Earp knew her name.

"I…" Her voice cracked, not unlike her friends' voices had during those agonizingly long years of puberty. But she wasn't a teenage boy. Clearing her throat, she smiled. "Sorry. I'm not that hungry but…um," she sat a little straighter, trying to project the charisma that she'd worked years to perfect, "I'd love something sweet..." She could almost feel the eyes of the table turning towards her.

Waverly's smile ever so slightly pulled towards one side, a barely noticeable smirk appearing. "Well, you've come to the right place. We've got 15 types of pie, and just about all of them are worth trying," she paused for the barest of moments before continuing, "and I just wanted to let you know, we have the best darn chocolate ice cream in the town, churned by none other than yours truly."

Nicole rose an eyebrow. "You made it yourself? I don't think I've ever met someone who's made their own ice cream."

"It's great for building upper body strength." Waverly laughed a small nervous laugh, as if wondering why she'd just said that. "I mean… nothing like football or anything." She reached up to push a bit of her hair behind her ear, her smile sweeter than any pie could ever be.

Nicole swallowed audibly, wishing she could nudge the double Ds out of the way so Waverly could tell her all about each and every flavor. They may as well had been alone, just the two of them as the diner dropped away, creating a bubble of comfortable banter.

"Well, I can't let all that hard work go to waste. Can I get it in a shake?"

Waverly nodded, scribbling on her pad. "You sure can. Did you want to get a slice of pie with it?"

"Yeah." Nicole leaned forward. She didn't even like pie that much, but if it meant Waverly would stay even the briefest of moments longer, she would ask about every pie on the menu. "What's your favorite?"

Waverly chuckled softly, having been asked a million times. Normally she'd spout off whatever the special was, usually something that wasn't selling quite as well that day, but something stopped her. "It depends on the day of the week. Sometimes it's apple, sometimes it's pumpkin." She waggled her head back and fourth as if trying to decide. "I love banana cream pie but the chocolate cream is good as well…"

"What's your favorite today?" The words were suddenly so comfortable, Nicole decided. Talking to Waverly Earp was easier than she'd ever thought possible. "Like if you were to order a slice of pie right now, what would that be? Get me whatever that is."

Scribbling words on the pad, Waverly nodded, suddenly realizing she hadn't been paying much attention to the other players. "Alright." She gathered the menus, looking around the table with a smile that was just a hint muted in comparison to the one she gave Nicole. "I'll get that started for ya. You boys keep it down, all right?"

As soon as Waverly stepped away, Nicole nearly laughed when 6 heads swung her way completely.

"Dude."

"Nic…"

"Da fuck…"

Nicole laughed, fiddling with the small bundle of silverware in front of her. "Shut up." She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment. Being around Waverly and talking to her, despite her earlier fear, had been as easy as breathing, as natural as her heart beating. The moment their eyes met, without a courtyard of distance between them like there normally was at school, she'd sunk into a gentle pattern she hadn't known she shared with anyone else. Looking around to see jealous eyes watching her, she laughed again, scratching at the side of her neck.

She barely listened to them as they began to exchange rowdy comments back and forth, talking about the other girls in school who, according to their bruised egos, were a hundred times cuter than Waverly Earp.

Still they all sat a little taller, chests puffing out as Waverly returned, barely managing to balance a tray loaded with glasses. "Okay, two cokes…" She began to dish out the drinks, saving the last glass that was filled with dark concoction covered in a swirl of whipped cream, bright sprinkles and a cherry topping it off. That glass, Waverly reached over the table to first set down a square napkin and the glass on the corner of it. "Enjoy." Her eyes locked with Nicole's for a short moment before she winked and turned away, heading over to another table.

Nicole looked down at the drink, or rather at the napkin that sat between it and the table. Each letter and number written in obnoxiously cute form, Nicole let her fingertip brush over the phone number scribbled beneath an inviting _Call me_ and a happy face.

There was no touchdown sweeter than a number scribbled across the cheap napkin. She had the most ridiculous urge to call her now. Preposterous since she could see Waverly across the diner, refilling a glass as she chatted with a customer. How soon would be too soon?

"Holy shit… did she just give you her number?" Dolls leaned over, looking at the napkin even as Nicole pulled out her cell phone. "You know you gotta wait like 3 days before calling right? That's what my brother always said. Can't seem too desperate."

Nicole snorted as she programmed the number into her phone, trying to reign in the giddy sensation that blossomed inside her as she keyed the name Waverly Earp into the contact screen. "You see Dolls," she spoke as she pulled up a text message, typing a simple note. "This is why you are still single," she smiled at him before hitting the send button. "And why your brother is still single."

From across the room, Nicole couldn't help but wonder if Waverly had her phone on her, because it was just seconds before those gorgeous eyes looked over at her even as she continued to speak to her customer. Nicole gave her a smile and she swore she could hear a soft laugh in Waverly's words as she talked about the pie.


End file.
